What can't be Taught
by Hay Gurl Hay
Summary: (HIATUS) He was her teacher. Her teacher for goodness sake! He shouldn't be feeling this way about his student!
1. Hello Fascination

**Title: **What can't be Taught**  
Rating: **T for language. May change later.**  
Note: **I know. I _really_ should not be starting a new story when I already have a billion left to finish. .

**Summary:** He was her teacher. Her_ teacher _for goodness sake! He shouldn't be feeling this way about his student!**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Only the plot.

**What can't be Taught****  
o1  
Hello Fascination **

"So, how was your summer vacation, Sakura?"

"Eh. Same old, same old. I just helped around the house and did some community service. I actually finished up all of my hours so now I can graduate. I even did _more_!" Excitement bubbled out from moi, who was sporting a mop of pink locks atop of my head. My jade eyes closed as I reminisced at the feeling of finally not having to worry about community service.

The girl beside me pouted. Her long, platinum blonde hair was pulled into a tight pony tail on top of her head. "Sakura," she whined, "I need help with that. I didn't even _start _my community service!"

I glanced at the blonde quickly. "Ino, you do realize that we need sixty hours of community service in order to graduate, right?" Said girl nodded. "You do also realize that we are seniors this year right? And that you have practically no time to do that, right?"

"But, that's why I need your help!"

"Ino—"

"Please!"

"No, I—"

"I'll buy you that new jean skirt that you were eyeing just now."

"B-but… how did you…"

"Oh, please. You were practically drooling at the sight of it. Now, do we have a deal or not?"

"Well…"

"Sakura."

"… Fine."

* * *

"Welcome students to yet another year at Konoha High!" A loud voice boomed over the microphone. It was Tsunadae, our school Principal, who was talking into the mic. Currently every student enrolled at Konoha High was in the auditorium as we got a lecture about rules and classes and blah, blah, blah.

I'm a senior so this will have been my fourth time getting this talk. _Boring_. God. I swear, they should just have this discussion for freshman. Or, as every senior likes to call them, fresh meat. Har har. We're so funny.

Not.

I do sarcasm. A lot.

"So, those were the new classes available to all seniors with a GPA of 2.5 or higher for the second semester!" Whoa. Wait, _what_ were the new classes? "Now, for the rules. Everybody, Teachers and Staff, expect every single student to be in their designated class _before _the late bell rings. That means you seniors, unless of course you have senior privileges. Now, we allow gum to be chewed during school so long that nobody is sticking them on school surfaces. That's what those little bins that say trash on the side are for."

She continued on like this for a while. It was boring. During the middle of it, you looked around and you could see all of the seniors whipping out their phones and texting one another. See, the room was placed like this, freshman get the front rows, sophomores and juniors get the middle and end rows. Seniors on the other hand get the balcony which is overlooking the stage but positioned just so, so that every student (even the short ones like moi) can see the stage. Now, the downside to being on the floor was that Tsunadae could see every student so, no texting unless you wanted your phone taken away. Since we seniors were on the balcony, no teachers were there and Tsunadae could only see the tops of their heads. So, we get to text.

Happy face.

I whipped out my black EnV2 (my baby!) and saw that I had seventeen new texts.

Sheesh.

**New Text Message****  
From: Piggie  
Yo, girl. This place is sooo boring txt me back, k  
Sep 1, 7:57**

**New Text Message  
From: Hina  
Hey, Saku.  
Sep 1, 7:59**

**New Text Message  
From: Foxii Boii  
Sak! Y do we have 2 go thru this again? BOOOREDD  
Sep 1, 8:00**

And so on and so forth. I have fourteen others exactly like them. Though, eleven of those seventeen were from Ino-pig. She's so impatient, I swear.

**New Text Message****  
To: Piggie  
Sheesh. Stop texting me so god damn much! And it's the first day. It's supposed to be boring!  
Sep 1, 8:12**

**New Text Message  
To: Hina  
Holaaaaaaa, Hiiinaaataaa!  
Sep 1, 8:14**

**New Text Message  
To: Foxii Boii  
Because of the freshmen, Naruto.  
Sep 1, 8:15**

**New Text Message  
From: Foxii Boii  
U mean fresh meat rite  
Sep 1, 8:17**

I sighed. Naruto needed to learn how to spell correctly. Incorrect grammar really annoyed the shit out of me. Gosh.

So, the orientation thingy lasted for about another half an hour and then we were to go to our first block which for me, just so happened to be English with Ino and Tenten.

"But you guys!"

"NO!" Both Tenten and I answered in unison.

"C'mon—!" Ino whined loudly as we walked into our first block together.

"Ino," I started calmly, "you never had trouble getting a guy to notice you before. Why the sudden change?"

"Be_cause_ Sakura, this isn't just _some _boy! We're talking about Sai here!"

"Do you even know his last name, Ino?" Tenten questioned.

"Ye… no."

Well, that sure shut her up.

I looked around at the classroom as all three of us took three seats clustered together towards back. The classroom was made up of big, black tables instead of those little wooden chairs that you can hardly fit in.

Tenten and I grabbed seats right next to each other with our backs facing away from the black board and the teacher up front while Ino grabbed a chair directly in front of us, facing the black board and teacher.

"I mean, I can always find out his name later. That's no problem. What the problem is, is him noticing me! I mean, look at me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Ino, you're gorgeous."

"Now get to the point before I royally bitch slap you across the face." Tenten interrupted.

Ino looked around to make sure that no one was listening before leaning in really close and whispering, "He's only looked at me once. I mean, what the—!" She immediately stopped talking. Tenten and I shared a look before looking back at Ino's frozen face. Tenten stuck a hand out and waved it in front of her face repeatedly until Ino came back down to Earth.

"Ino, are you alri—"

"Who _is _that piece of sexy ass?" She suddenly whispered to us. We looked at her with dumbfounded looks until she pointed directly past us towards the front of the room. Tenten and I both swiveled around in our chairs and then proceeded to gawk at the fine piece of ass, dressed in a black dress shirt and slacks, in the front of the class.

Sexy ass had what looked like, dark raven hair with long bangs and styled kind of like a chickens ass in the back with what looked like piercing onyx orbs which seemed to survey the class.

They swept over every single student (somehow the room had gotten suspiciously quiet as everyone watched sexy ass), before stopping at our table. I couldn't tell who he was looking at though. Probably Ino.

Sexy ass proceeded to clear his throat quietly.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," Whoa. Sexy ass – er… Mr. Uchiha had a very _very _deep voice. "and I will be your English teacher this year."

He looked fresh out of college. Maybe twenty-two, give or take a couple years.

"Now, I am going to placing each of you alphabetically—"

Everybody groaned at that.

"— by your first name."

"What!" Ino exclaimed loudly.

Mr. Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem Miss…"

"Yamanaka Ino, and yes, yes there is. My name starts with an 'I'. My friends start with 'S' and 'T'! I'm so far away from them!"

He cleared his throat again. "Well, I'm sorry Miss. Yamanaka but until I learn your first names, this will be your seating arrangements."

Oh, fuck.

**So, that was the start of it. Hope you liked it. : )**

**Don't worry. The chapters will probably (hopefully) get longer as time goes on.**

**The song is Hello Fascination by Breathe Carolina**


	2. Antidote for Irony

**What can't be Taught**

**o2**

**Antidote for Irony**

_Mr. Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem Miss…"_

"_Yamanaka Ino, and yes, yes there is. My name starts with an 'I'. My friends start with 'S' and 'T'! I'm so far away from them!"_

_He cleared his throat again. "Well, I'm sorry Miss. Yamanaka but until I learn your first names, this will be your seating arrangements."_

_Oh, fuck._

_

* * *

_

Mr. Uchiha had us backwards, meaning that all of the people with first names beginning with A's and B's were placed in the back. Tenten and my name were at the end so, lucky us, we were placed in the second row.

Joy to the world, I think I'm dead. Please barbecue my head.

Har har. Sakura's little rhyme for the decade.

Alright, I lied. I got it from a Barney song.

Joy to the world, Barney's dead. We barbecued his head! Don't worry about the body, we flushed it down the potty, round and round it goes. Round and round it goes!

So _now _I couldn't text anybody during his class. Ugh. I couldn't even text Ino!

Hmm… maybe that isn't such a bad move after all…

"Now that you're all situated in your assigned seats, it's time for intro—" The bell that signaled the end of class cut off the teacher. "Well, tomorrow we will be starting on English so be prepared. I might just question you on what you guys know."

With that said and done, everybody in class gathered their things and booted out of there.

Tenten and I gathered our things and walked out of the door calmly as we watched Ino push past everybody and make her way over to Karin and Ami.

Sure, we were Ino's best friends but, that doesn't mean that she can't have others. I refused to hang out with Ino when she was with Karin and Ami though. They used to bully me about my hair and… my forehead too. Ino's the one that came to my rescue though. She, for lack of a better word, almost bitch slapped those two girls for making fun of me. After that, Ino and I were practically inseparable. Still are though, but to a certain extent.

I was on my way towards second block when I ran into Naruto. Literally.

I fell onto my butt on the floor and so did Naruto.

Sakura: 1

Naruto: 0

"Ouch, Naruto. Watch where the hell you're going!" I grimaced as I felt a bruise start to form on my ass. Ouch is right.

"Well, sorry but this… this… _teme_ here just like, _pushed _me!" Naruto threw his hands around widely as Kiba appeared behind him. Oh ho ho. I should've known Kiba would've had something to do with this. Kiba's just like that. He has this… game… where he uses sexual innuendos. Twenty. Four. Fucking. Seven. He even calls people.

Yeah, I know. But, I told him that if he ever calls me, I would have no problem castrating him. But then he winked at me and turned even that into a sexual innuendo. I swear, if Ino hadn't taken me away from him, he would have no precious family making abilities anymore. No lie.

I growled. "Fuck you, Kiba."

Yeah, wrong thing to say.

"Fuck me you say? Well," he wagged his finger at me, "only if you do it." Then he proceeded to run away before I could get up and stumble after him. Oh, well. I'll just get him next time then.

Naruto glanced down at me (when did he get up?), and offered me his hand, which I gladly took.

"Sorry, Sak. Hey, what class do you have next!" He grinned at me. Oh, same old Naruto.

"Uhh…" I grabbed my schedule from my shoulder bag and took a glance at it. "I have… honors Chemistry. Oh, joy. What do you have?"

"Oh, I have environmental science." Naruto had a crest fallen look upon his face.

I laughed, "Really? Didn't we have that like, sophomore year?"

"Yeah, but I didn't pass it."

"So, how did you not have it last year then?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I really have—" Just then the bell rang. "Shit!" I cursed. "I'm going to be late for honors chem!" I left Naruto just standing there and raced over towards my chemistry class with as much speed as my tiny legs could muster.

By the time I got there, I was already about two minutes late. Yeah, definitely _not _looking good for me considering I'm late already!

I opened the door cautiously and peered inside to see that everybody was talking amongst themselves. I sighed as I quietly made my way to one of the back seats, only to find Kiba in this class. I stopped by his seat with a confused look on my face. He must've seen me for he turned towards me with a huge grin spread about his face.

"How the hell did you possibly make it into honors chem?"

He gave me a confused look at first before a smirk spread across his face. He leaned in close to me and muttered, "I'm not supposed to be here but, did you see the babes in here?"

I almost bonked him over the head with my extremely huge and heavy backpack. I know what you're thinking. It's only the first day, why is your bag so heavy? Well, I have no idea either, actually.

I glanced at the empty seat beside Kiba and sat down in it. He turned towards me.

"You do realize that your name won't be in roll call and the teacher _will _get suspicious, right?" I asked tentatively. Knowing Kiba since grade school, I knew that he had a few tricks up his sleeves. That only made me wonder more, though.

"Oh," He grinned mischievously, "I wouldn't worry about that for now."

Believe it or not, when the teacher, Miss. Kurenai, started calling out roll call, Kiba Inuzuka was in fact called out. To say I was surprised would've been a lie. Kiba's been doing stuff like this since middle school.

"So, I was actually thinking about getting a piercing." I mentioned nonchalantly to him.

He raised a brow. "Oh? Where were you thinking of getting it? You already have your ears pierced."

"I was thinking about maybe a lip ring. I'm not sure what I want but definitely _not _anything over the top!"

"Nothing over the top like…?"

"Like… angel or snake bites. I admit that the angel bites are pretty cool but I just wouldn't get them. I don't think that they would look good on me." My eyes darted over towards the clock sitting over top the doorway. Only ten minutes until we leave for third block, or A lunch if you have it. I have A lunch so I go as soon as second block is over.

See, our schedules were set up like this. We have only four classes every day and they're the same four classes until we get into the second semester. Then you get your last four classes. Anyway, each class is ninety minutes each except for block three which has all four lunches in it.

You could either have A, B, C, or D lunch. Each are about forty minutes, give or take a few minutes. So, block three is a little longer than the others.

For my whole schedule, I have Honors English, Honors Chemistry, A lunch then gym for third, and then finally I have yearbook. I'm a photographer for yearbook as well as interviewer. Since it's the first day, I'll probably be put to work with photography already.

The bell soon rang and I was off to A lunch.

When I got to the cafeteria, I immediately spotted Hinata and Shikamaru amongst the various tables that were scattered around the lunchroom. I walked over towards them and sat my things down.

"Hey guys." I grinned.

"H-hello Sakura." Hinata stuttered. She really doesn't stutter much. Only once in a blue moon.

Shikamaru just offered a yawn as his greeting. I chuckled and then all three of us walked towards the food lines after we claimed our table (our stuff was strewn all over the table in a mess).

We all grabbed some pizza and when we got back to our table, we saw a bunch of our friends already sitting down at it with their food. We walked over and placed our food down.

"Hey, Sakura! You're in A lunch too!" Ino gestured for me to sit over on her right.

I took the seat gladly and nodded at the other people there.

It was Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Naruto, and me.

"Yeah, I only have A lunch because I have gym right after this with Anko." I said. I later learned that everybody else had gym too. Only the girls had Anko with me. Everybody else had Gai.

After lunch was over, we all headed over towards the gym. It was only the first day so we wouldn't be having gym today which kind of sucked. Majorly.

Everybody had to go over to their designated area with their teacher so all of us girls walked over towards Anko while the boys went over towards Gai.

It was kind of segregated. All of the girls went with Anko while all of the guys went with Gai.

Throughout the whole class, all we did was listen to both teachers talk about what to wear and what not to wear to gym and the rules and regulations. We also learned that in two weeks we would be starting swimming. We only had swimming because we had a pool down on the very bottom floor.

Yeah, we're really lucky. I love swimming!

Then it was time for fourth block, which was my yearbook class.

And that's where I met my ex, Ryuu.

Oh, fuck.

* * *

**Haha, I didn't really know how to end it so… yeah. She meets her ex, Ryuu, who wasn't even supposed to be in here. Oh well.**

**The song is Antidote for Irony by So They Say.**


End file.
